


All That's Left

by NeverMessWithTeddyBears



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverMessWithTeddyBears/pseuds/NeverMessWithTeddyBears
Summary: "Nat." it's safety it's shelter it's devotion it's love love love.Their friends disappear. Natasha fears. Post-IW.





	All That's Left

**All That's Left**

* * *

She watches Bucky disappear into nothing in front of her without warning but rather with a simple snap of the Devil's fingers, locks eyes with Steve and feels her stomach fall, a feeling unlike anyone she's ever had, not even when she's faced death.

" _Bruce_." it's a name it's a calling it's a worry it's an ask it's a prayer to a God she doesn't believe in but to whom she's happy to sacrifice everything if He just lets her keep him. Just him. Out of everyone. Only him.

Natasha doesn't worry about being called selfish. She's only ever had to take care of herself, really. And she feels that, by now, she's given enough. She's given too much. She won't give him up, too. Natasha decided that a long time ago, when she was ready to run, when she finished the fucking job that was supposed to lead her to happiness but led her only to more pain.

" _Bruce_ -" it's cut off by her own loss of breath it's desperate it's needy it's paranoia wrapped in fear with anxiety on top.

She finds she's forgotten how to breathe, finds every bit of her self-control gone. Finds she can't even move because the idea of an unsatisfying answer roots her into the place where she knows she won't find it because then she gets to keep hoping.

Natasha finds she's never wanted to hope so much in her life.

Through his pain, Steve manages to look worried for her and Natasha curses him for being able to be selfless now of all times when he's been selfish himself before, but finds that he's given enough, too, given too much, too, and didn't want to give up Bucky, too, and decided it a long time ago and - fuck, Natasha thinks she finally fucking gets it.

" _Bruce_!" it's too silent it's too loud it's too bare it's filled with too much it's too raw too honest too broken too scared so fucking scared where the fuck is here where is he whe-

" _Natasha_." it's relief it's fear going away it's finally breathing after being too afraid to.

It's the most beautiful sound in the world.

And she sees Steve's broken smile that still manages to be more happy than sad before she turns around and sees the Hulkbuster in all its glory towering over her. Finally, she remembers how her legs work and starts to move, walking towards salvation.

The Hulkbuster opens, letting Bruce walk - run run run - out down the steps that it sets up for him and he's holding her before long, her hands around his neck and his hands around her waist and his face is in the crook of her neck breathing in the scent of her, of her hair, of dust and blood and death and survival and her as if it's the oxygen he needs.

" _Nat_." it's safety it's shelter it's devotion it's _love love love_.

"They're gone; they're-"

She realises she's crying. She knows he is, too.

They hold each other tighter, their foreheads connecting, their breaths entertwining, their lips touching.

It's comfort.


End file.
